Bri:The Begining
by Youko Bloodflower
Summary: I UPDATED IT! MORE! PLEASE READ!The story of the begining of Bri's coming to live with Gaz and Dib
1. Art Class

Bri, oh what a simple name for a complex girl. With her midnight black hair with the blood red streaks she stood out. But if you don't notice her from that or from the clothes she wears (a blood red tank top, baggy black jeans, a green serpent armband, and a black D hanging from a black cord around her neck) you would by the way she acts. She is tough as nails and takes no crap from anyone sorta like her cousin, Gaz. She's VERY good fighter and is trained with a sword but near uses it. She also has the oddest eyes. Normal black glasses framed them but the eyes were of a pale grey color. Most stayed away from her because the way she acted. And plus the rumors. As you know most rumors are lies but this one was somewhat believable.  
  
They had always been weirded out by Bri's eyes even before that day in art. Well, they were the other kids her age but here's what happened:  
  
In was a normal day in art like most. Bri was happy (in a dark way if she could be) with her painting of a dead flower in still lives. As the others happily painted away, the blonde pop girl (that one in the Keef episode) walked over to her friends as she passed Bri.  
  
'Nice sunflower, at least for an unpopular kid like you.'  
  
Bri sighed 'At least I have some spot of artistic skill unlike some pop heads in this class.'  
  
'Are you trying to say something to me?'  
  
'I'm moving my lips at you aren't I? Or are you deaf and blind?'  
  
By the time this was said Bri was standing looking the girl in the eye. The glint of flame, the anger flame, was in Bri's eye burning bright.  
  
'What can you do, freak? Put a curse on me?' The girl said as she threw her head back laughing.  
  
Bri just stared at a can of green paint. As the girl laughed Bri seemed to get angrier. The anger built up until it seemed her anger was unleashed on the room.  
  
The green paint flew at the girl's laughing form and was covered in it. Papers flew around the room and paint cans fell. Pens, pencils, and brushes were caught in a whirlwind in the room. The people were now in a panic just about everyone. Everyone except Bri that is. She was calmly staring at the whirlwind, which now was catching several smaller kids. The teacher had already left the room screaming like a baby.  
  
Sirens sounded as police cars pulled up to the skool. They ran into the art room and yelled, 'Stick your hands in the air!' Bri just calmly pulled her gaze from the whirlwind and put her hands in the air. The whirlwind stopped and the kids dropped to the floor with the papers and such.  
  
The police handcuffed an evilly smiling Bri and carted her off in the car. The pop head now covered in green paint, watched an evilly content Bri being driven away.  
  
(This is why Bri is now staying with Gaz and Dib at their house. The story Xynca is what happens after this and no I LOVE Zim(Xynca is not another one of my accounts. That is my friend and the story with Bri and/or MIR in it are written by BOTH her and me.) 


	2. Mountains

(A/n: Yes I wrote MORE! 4 CHAPTERS! Review and read Xynca cuz Bri is in that and my friend Emu is working on a WONDERFUL story. You can find it under my favorite stores! Oh well READ! THE MOLDY BREAD COMMADS YOU!)  
  
As the car pulled away Bri sighed. 'I wish I could get out of here....'Bri thought. Bri just blinked and in that moment she felt the cold damp spring grass beneath her brown combat boots. She now stood at the edge of a field by the woods. She was shocked because seconds before she was in a police car being taken downtown. And also her handcuffs were gone. She breathed a heavy sigh and took in the fresh mountain air into her lungs. The piney and wildflower smells filled her nostrils. For this brief moment she forgot her past (and future) woes. Of the parents she never had known. The years of being told lies. Being treated like dirt. And of the powers that had brought her there and had left her as a fugitive. 


	3. Memories

Bri remembers labs and large noisy machines. The wires on her skin. Fires. Floating objects. Other people's memories. And the happy smiles. But soon after that she remembers the explosion. And then, Brenda, her mother's sister. Brenda was a close minded, strict woman. The usual happenings and the punishments that soon followed suit were branded in Bri's memory forever. Now she stood in that field, Bri knew she had had to find the truth about her beginnings. Her parents and her past life. 


	4. The Truth

Bri looked around and saw nothing for miles. She sighed and thought, Oh great! Not a building for miles. I just wish....  
  
And at that moment Bri was in a city. She looked around to discover she was in Washington DC. At least I can try to find answers or at least see if I can. Bri sighed as she thought. She started to the Library of Congress but then remembered. She just blinked and she now stood on the steps of the building. Now this startled a few people but now many. When Bri was in the basement she started to search and search and search until...  
  
She found an old document about testings. They were out in the desert in a little lab on several different people that showed high levels of psychic abilities. As she read over it, she saw the names Membrane and Silverwing. Bri remembered her mother's and father's names, Dani Silverwing and Brian Membrane. Bri looked over it and opened up a few more files. On one she saw her name. And lab reports. They had tested her. Bri read it and discovered the levels of her powers at age 6. She read that she could set things as large as buses on fire, 'see' people's memories, and lift objects as heavy as ten pounds from 10 yards away. In the tests it was proven that as she grew the powers would get stronger. In the last document she opened, Bri found that she, at age 6, was the sole survivor of a gas explosion that killed both her parents. Now she knew. That was all that was in her mind as she held her necklace. 


	5. The Fire Within

Bri remembered her cousins and uncle and, since she had no place to go, thought she might suprise them by showing up. She thought, with her uncle always busy, they wouldn't mind her being there. By now it was getting dark. I'll wait until I know Brenda's asleep then stop by there to pick up a few things, thought Bri as she walked out of the building and down the stairs. She saw a Mac-Meaties and heard her stomach rumble. She hadn't eaten anything since that pop tart for breakfast so she walked in. Bri ordered some fries and found that one fry was tinted purple (A/N: Hee hee, inside joke!) Bri just threw it in the trash. Just then what appeared to be an older woman with a fake looking wig walked in. Bri recognized the woman at once and was suprised. The woman was Christmas Carol her aunt's best friend. Bri guessed Carol was visiting DC and had wandered into there Bri knew that if she was spotted by Carol, Bri was a dead girl. So Bri did what she could. She thought hard and Carol's hair (or wig) was aflame. This scared everyone but Bri who then was standing in her room. Bri grabbed her hiking pack and stuffed her favorite clothes into it. She grabbed her favorite books, CDs, CD player and Game Slave. Then last but not least her art supplies (pastels, markers, and colored pencils). Then she tucked the pad of paper underneath her arm and blinked. She then saw the familiar door in front of her. Bri then remembered Dib and kicked the door in. 


End file.
